Of Gold And Glory
by Senshi-no-shinjou
Summary: Korra is a mercenary known for her ruthlessness and skill in battle. Her reputation has landed her decent enough jobs, but when a request comes in from the King of Republic, the money-hungry merc couldn't possibly refuse. Thrown into the midst of a revolution bent on overthrowing the King, Korra must fight to maintain the peace. But glory comes at a cost heavier than gold. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

[[Well I'm still writing my other story, but I decided to do this AU, in a hope to pull me out of my writers block. I'm trying to make this one more adult, with language, gore and violence. Also gonna try to make it lighter and more comedy-based than the drama packed fic I'm writing now. I appreciate advice, comments, and reviews! Things like that are what help me put out new chapters over and over again. I hope you all like this one as well! Sincerely Senshi-no-Shinjou]]

A reputation, is, and sometimes all, a man could have. It's how the world perceives him, whether or not it's may be how he may perceives himself. Some men have tales of wonder and adventure associated with their names, others tales of drunkenness and follies due to their reputations. Though when the name of Korra Maston comes up in a conversation, only one word would come to a sane man's mind.

Ruthless.

Korra Maston was known through out the land as a mercenary of unparalleled skill. A she-devil on the battlefield and a demon in dealings, people had come to fear, respect and loathe the name. People who saw her in battle deemed her a title known as the 'Avatar' for the way she fought. It was a style that seemed to encompass all of the elements into it. Fluid like the rivers, tough and hard as the ground, passionate like a flame and swift as a breeze. It was these movements and relentlessness in battles that had helped this young mercenary's 'reputation' reach the ears of people far and wide.

Some of these people being the king of Republic, the small country by the sea, next to the land of Bae-Sing-Se, the largest country in the world. It was the king of Republic who had sent the letter, summoning the young mercenary to his court, offering a large and hefty sum for her cooperativeness.

Of course, how could a mercenary say no to such an offer.

"FUCK!" Korra cried, rubbing her lower back as she and her companions finally made it past the rocky mountain terrain of the Narrow's pass. "A ride like that is not comfortable for a young woman's arse..."

Her companions sighed, used to her brazen attitude and foul mouth, as the killer known as the avatar continued to rattle off a string of obscenities. Even though they where her companions and dear friends their was only one person who would even think of raising their voice to her. And of course she did.

"Korra! Stop it! How many times have I told you..." Her longest and dearest companion Asami yelled and Korra's face dropped quickly. "That is not proper language for a lady..."

"But Asami..." The mercenary said, but the beautiful girl silence her friend quickly. She rode her white horse up next to Korra's chestnut one, giving her friend a dangerous look. The two where an odd match.

Korra's, who's skin was burnt dark by the sun, weapons on her belt and wearing two swords on her belt and armor typical reserved for men. Asami, a noble man's daughter who was cast out of her house, whose skin and hair was so fair that bard's often would compose songs about it. These two seemed to be polar opposites, but since they had met almost seven years ago during a raid in Korra's home village, they became inseparable. They had been together since Korra had made a name for herself as Korra 'The Avatar' Maston, and both of them had every intention of keeping it that way.

"So what exactly is this job you received Korra!" The third companion chimed in. He was dressed rather simply, in an old guardsmen outfit, and he rarely ever spoke. Even though he had been with the group for two years now, he never told them his name, only asking them to call him Howl. He came upon their group in a rather odd way, being kicked out of a bar, drunk off his arse, covered in mud and dirt. Korra had taken an interest him the moment she landed eyes on him, and basically forced him to accompany her.

"I don't know!" The avatar replied, tightening the grip on her reigns, "Asami won't tell me much besides the fact that it's from the king of Republic and he pays well..."

"Well if Asami isn't mentioning it, it must be something bad..." Their fourth and final companion said. This one was a little more odd and out of place among the young group, for he looked like a monk, and was a well bit older than the others. His name was Tenzin, and he was the sword master who had taken Korra in as an apprentice and pupil. Originally a strong military general before he retired, he was once a respected man in the country of Ogon, located to the south. Then due to a clash of views, he had been dishonored and moved himself and his family to the capital of Republic where he met Korra and Asami.

It was Korra's eagerness to learn and intent on become a mercenary that had won him over when the girl first came to him, begging him to teach her. Later after that, it was her natural skill and style of combat that he hadn't seen since his father, Aang, the hero of the nations that compelled him to stay on.

Yet all and all, Korra had managed to put herself together an odd group of people, whose fame and power had spread as far and wide through out the four nations. As they rode on the small narrow road towards the capital city of Republic, no one could deny the anticipation that they all felt. To be personally summoned by someone as mighty and powerful as a King, could only mean two things for a mercenary.

1. That your skills had reached a point of recognition among the aristocratic circles.

2. They wanted you dead.

Typically it was the latter option.

Still Korra couldn't refuse the invitation, and decided to answer the call, whether it was a trap or not. As they rode into the city, they where surprised by the amount of activity that was abuzz in the normal peaceful capital. People where moving quickly about, and shops where furiously trying to sell and barter their goods. Not to mention that the amount of guards and soldiers that where patrolling their streets seemed to have doubled.

"Odd..."Asami said, flicking her black hair over her leather clad shoulder. "Is there a festival going on."

"I would guess their was a fight of some sorts..." Korra said, as they rode through the crowded streets. As they approached the gates towards the palace, they where intercepted by a large force of soldiers and guards.

"Are you Korra Maston of Vahdah?"A soldier who was decorated in particularly eloquent armor asked.

"Aye that is me..." The girl said, whipping her nose with a finger, and she handed him the summoning note with her other hand. After a quick inspection, the guard nodded, folding the note and tucking it into his armor.

"Follow me then..." He said as some of the guards came out to take her horse, "We will deliver you animals to the royal stables..." He said when he saw the concerned look cross Korra's face.

"But-" She started to say, but Asami's hand on her shoulder made her rethink her actions, "Aye very well...just take care of Naga will you..." She told the guardsman who was handling her horse and the man in return gave her a very nervous nod.

They followed the nicely dress soldier into the palace, maids and servants trying to catch a glimpse at the girl who people sometimes described as a nightmare. The hallways was an impressive sight for the group, even to Asami who had grown up with money and status. Sticking together unconsciously, they only separated from each other when they reached the King's audience hall.

"I must remind you..." A servant started to say, "That I implore you to mind your manners when you are in the King's and young princes presence..." He seemed to direct this comment at Korra who turned red.

"Oy I can fuck'n mind me manners when I feel like it!" She said and both the group and servant let out an exasperated sigh. Slowly the doors open, and Korra walked in, not intimidated at all by the lords and ladies that surrounded them. No, she walked up straight to the king, refusing to bow down and get on one knee as she placed her hands on her hips.

The king looked like he was a old man who was getting on in years, with white hair that drapped down his hunched over back, and a beard that nearly reached his stomach. His eyes though, had a certain bit of kindness in it that Korra had not seen in a man of power for many years. In his old, regal voice he asked;

"Are you Korra Maston?"

"Aye." Was her response as she crossed her arms, "I hope this ain't some sort of summon so you can start rattling off all the crimes I've done! I've received a pardon for all of them!" She said blantly and her three friends who where on their knees behind her, started to rub their temples.

The king just laughed though, a nice gentling sound that put the she-devil at ease. "Do not worry, I have not intention in taking you into custody today..." He said, adjusting himself in his chair. "I've actually have come to ask you for your assistance, personally, in a matter of utmost importance..."

Korra whipped her nose with her finger, which she tended to do when she was nervous or excited, "Aye and what will that be?"

The King still had a smile on his face as the conversation took a serious tone, "As you may of heard, there have been talk of a rebellion growing within our country...the source of these rumors coming mostly from our own Capital city...our guard cannot not deal with all the riots and fights themselves, and we need someone of your skill to help keep peace..."

Korra's noise crinkled, "So your hiring me to do the jobs of your guardsmen?" She asked quite shocked and the King let out a chuckle.

"In a way...you are a mercenary though...with a lot more of a pull than a simple soldier could ever dream of having...I also want you to investigate and put a stop to this conspiracy...if you are successful you will be rewarded handsomely..."

At the mention of money Korra's tone started to take a different tune; "How handsomely are we talking about here?"

"See father this is the problem with mercenaries!" A voice interjected and Korra's eyes fell upon a man by the king's side, wearing silver armor outlined in gold with a red cloak, "They only care about money and have no loyalties to either side! You should just leave this task to me father!"

Korra huffed, "Father?"

The king sighed, as if this was an argument he had been through a hundred times, "Because you are the Crown Prince, Mako...we have been over the reasons time and time again, you cannot go the places that Lady Korra can..."

The crown prince's face had dropped at the conversation, but the venomous glare he was giving Korra had not. Turning on his heel he quickly walked out of the hall, leaving both the King and Korra with a rather foul taste in their mouths.

"You're son seems charming..." She said sighing.

The king simply laughed, "He grows on you..." The king readjusted himself as he turned back to business, "Well...then...as towards your reward it can be anywhere from 50 to 7o thousands Kyrads," The sum alone caused the four mercs' jaws to drop, "Not to mention you are more than welcome to stay in the palace and enjoy all the privileges of royalty while you are here..."

Korra smiled at the terms, when she felt Asami pull on her shoulder, a frown on her delicate face, "I don't like this Korra...these terms seem a bit...to much...the mission must be dangerous..."

The Avatar turned towards her friend with a reassuring smile, "Aye, and that's what'll make it fun Mi', don't ye worry..." she said, crossing her arms and turning towards the king. "I accept!"

The king nodded his head as he snapped his fingers, summoning guards and servants to go and escort them to their chambers, "I am forever in your debt Lady Korra..." The King said and with those words the mercenary smiled.

"Watch yourself King, those are dangerous words to say to a dangerous woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Perhaps it was the noble ladies and lords that where constantly roaming the hallways, or how everyone was so careful to stand on ceremony. Either way, Korra could barely stand to be trapped in the palace, which is why when he friends finally found her, they found her sleeping next to her horse Naga in the stable.

"Korra!" Asami yelled, causing the young girl to sit up with a jolt. "Honestly, we are offered goose down beds and comforters and pillows stuffed with swan feathers and your sleeping on the hay! What am I gonna do with you..." The beauty mused and Korra smirked, rubbing the back of her head. "Oh don't you give me that smile, up, up, up!"

The mercenary groaned as she was forced up, giving the her three companions a tired look, "Oy, what is the big idea...it's not like I was doing anything wrong..."

"Well the king has been so kind as to ask us to join him and his son's for lunch..." Tenzin started to say when Asami finished.

"And you can't go meeting the King smelling like a barn!" She yelled and Korra groaned as she felt herself get dragged back inside the castle. "I don't get you sometimes Korra..." She said and the Avatar snorted as she continued to drag through the castle.

"I'm a mercenary...personal hygiene is not usually on high of our priority list..." She said, frowning as she pulled a piece of hay from her hair. Asami didn't seem to fall for that argument though, and pushed the girl into the guest bathroom that was connected to the room that Korra refused to use. As she started to shed her armor, she could feel Asami's hand's quickly undressing her, and tossing her into the cold bathtub. "Shit it's freezing!"

Asami huffed, breathing out through her nose, "Well maybe if it didn't take so long to find you it would have been warm!" She said, and the nobleman's daughter pushed up her sleeves, grabbing a scrub brush and soap as she started to rub off the dirt on Korra's skin.

"GAH ASAMI YOU'RE RUBBING ME RAW!"

"SHUT UP AND STAND STILL! HOW DOES SOMEONE EVEN GET THIS MUCH DIRT ON THEM!"

The two's exchange continued like that for awhile, water splashing each way, and pouring out of the tub as it turned to a light brown color. When Asami was satisfied with her job, she pulled the swords woman out, plopping her down on the ground with a towel as she tried to undo the nots in her hair.

"Honestly Korra, you should take some care in your appearence..." She said but the young girl gave the same response as always.

"No one cares what you look like on the battlefield..." With that Korra looked forward, tears pricking her eyes as her friend pulled on the knots and tangles in her hair. "Damn you're merciless woman..."

Asami laughed at that, pulling out the last knot, and putting her friends hair up in her ponytail. "There we go, all clean, no smell, and brushed hair..." Proud of her work, she rolled down her sleeves and went to check her own appearance in the mirror when she heard the clanking of armor behind her. "Korra, you can't mean to wear your armor at the dinning table!"

Korra's cheeks puffed out, "Of course I do, you know I don't feel comfortable without it on!" She said and put the final piece of thin metal plating on, "Plus, this stops people from trying to walk up and stab me in the back...like last time..."

The two friends frowned at the thought, knowing that their where more men who wanted them dead than wanted to be her friends. Asami looked at the ground, her dark eyes studying the floor when she felt a familiar hard slap on her back, "Come on can't keep the king waiting can we!" Her friend said, showing off a large, cheesy grin as she headed out the door.

The two where a few minutes late to the table. The king himself didn't mind, but the rudeness did not go unnoticed by the Crown Prince who sat their with a bitter scowl on his face. As Korra took her seat across from him and the King, at a spot usually reserved for a guest of honor, the prince had to add his remark, "I hope you will show more dedication and timeliness towards your job, Mercenary..."

Korra raised an eyebrow, before a cold smile rested on her face, "Do not worry your highness, MY blade never misses it's target..." The prince flinched slightly at the comment, but he wasn't about to let her have the upper hand.

"Well maybe if you didn't have to spend so much time putting on armor when you are just joining us to eat, then you might have made it on time..." He took a sip of the first course soup in front of him, looking up through his eye lashes for a reaction. "I mean, really, wearing battle armor to a meal, what are you thinking, commoner..."

Korra's cold smile didn't waver on his face, "Well Your Highness, when as many men want you dead as me, then perhaps you could understand my sentiment towards armor at the dinning table..." She bent down and started sipping on her soup, trying her best to put all those years of Asami's manners teaching to use.

Prince Mako clicked his tongue at her, "Are you that concerned that you would think you would be murdered at the King's own table! Our guards are perfectly capable from keeping all threats away..." It wasn't Korra who responded this time, but instead the quiet and reserved Howl, who himself was wearing chain mail under his tunic.

"Forgive us for the insult Your Highness, It's just we have had the misfortune of being turned on by our employers more than once before..." he said, his grey steely eyes casted down towards the meal, not once looking up while he spoke. Mako's face turned red, as he turned his attention back to his meal when he brother's voice pipped up.

"So Korra! You must have ton's of adventures and stories to tell huh!" Bolin, the second prince of Republic, had asked so eagerly. He was clutching onto the his spoon with hands that seemed to big for someone who hadn't yet seen their 15th winter, as he looked at the Avatar. His eyes where practically shinning with excitement, as he continued to try and urger Korra for stories.

"I'm sorry Prince Bolin..." Korra replied, the same cold smile on her face, "My stories are hardly appropriate for conversation over the dinning table..." She said and Bolin's face fell. It was with that the all conversation at the table had died, the ladies, lords and the second prince feeling slightly uncomfortable at the heavy silence. Though the mercenary group, continued to eat, their thoughts focused on the food that was to good to be true.

Korra threw her friends a look, "This..." she said in a voice that was just below a whisper, " .good...do you think they'll get mad if I ask for thirds..." She asked Asami under her breath.

"Aye, can't say, might as well ask, and if you get thirds make sure you get me some to.." The beauty added, a smile on both of their faces as Korra cleared her throat.

"Can me and Asami have more please?" She asked the King who let out a joyous laugh as some servants came and placed another meal in front of the two of them.

"That's your third set!" Mako exclaimed his eyes wide, "You two are ladies, how can you let yourselves indulge as such!"

Korra shrugged and gulped down another piece of meat, "Can't let food go to waste!" She simply, but the disgusted look on Mako's face didn't disappear.

"Still you shouldn't eat until your full! Have some self respect!" He practically demanded, and Korra glared back at the prince. Mako flinched at the look, slightly shocked by it, since people where usually to afraid to look at him at all, never mind giving him a menacing look. "I...I-...honestly..."

Korra finished chewing her piece of meat, and Tenzin rubbed the bridge of his nose when he saw that look on her face, "You've never been hungry have you Prince..." She said, stabbing another piece of meat with her fork, as she waited for the Prince's response. "No of course you haven't, you've been raised her, all comfortable and nice inside the palace, never wanting for food..."

Mako's face had flushed red, and he stood up abruptly, knocking his chair to the ground as he glared at Korra. "You...You are a beast of a woman you know that..."

"And you are a failure of a man!" Korra slammed her fist down on the table so hard it caused the whole table to shake. People's eyes grew wide, as the mercenary slid her chair back, standing up as well.

"She-she can't say something like that to Prince Mako!"

"She'll be hanged!"

"Who does this arrogant girl think she is!"

The whispers soon spread throughout the servants and Ladies and Lords who where dinning further down the table. Mako just ignored them though, keeping his eyes focused on the Avatar. She might have been thought pretty once, it her skin hadn't been darkened so much from the sun. Maybe if she would shed that bulky armor, and put on a nice dress, or stopped pulling her hair up like a man, she could have been thought of as cute.

Mako stopped himself from having such thoughts, and his eyes drifted towards Asami. There had been rumors of a girl of unparalleled beauty who traveled with the legendary mercenary. They called her the 'Beast Master' since she was the only person who the Avatar would blindly listen to and follow around like a lost puppy. She was more of his type, or at least that was what he decided.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Korra's surprisingly feminine voice, "If you would excuse me your lordship..." She said, not giving a bow like the common curtesy was as she turned on her heel and marched out of the hall.

"I like that girl..." The King said simply, sipping on his tea and Mako clicked his tongue.

"She's a beast Father..." He said and the king chuckled in response.

"Yes but I've always been fond of animals..."

\\\-/

Korra nearly kicked over a decorative suit of armor as she stalked the hallways. Mako's pompous attitude was just a constant reminder on why she could not stand nobility. Any mission she took from a higher up, they always acted disappointed with her, as if they where expecting something completely different.

"Damn the spirits, just what where the expecting! I'm only me!" She said her sighing becoming heavier and heavier until she came up the courtyard. It seemed more like a small forest in the middle of the castle than a garden and the girl looked around in amazement. "Aye this is more like it..." She said, withdrawing one of her swords and holding it out in front of her.

She waited until she could feel a breeze, and then swung her sword quickly in that direction, as if she was trying to the wind in half. Yet she stumbled, throwing to much weight and force behind the movement, and she nearly dropped her weapon. Regaining her posture, she tried again only to be meet with similar results.

"Still no luck I see..." The voice came from her swordsmanship teacher Tenzin and the young girl frowned, sheathing her sword in aggravation. "Just be patient Korra, it will come to you..."

The girl crinkled her nose, "Aye it won't I can't do this whole, fight the wind thing Tenzin..." She said with a sigh and her teacher came by her side.

"Perhaps you are just anxious..." He said, and the girl raised an eyebrow. "Tonight we should go out and see what information we can find regarding the rebellion..."

Korra nodded her head, surprisingly serious when it came to work, "Aye, but it won't be easy, the king made a mistake by making my arrival so public. It would have been easier if I could have infiltrated their ranks and gained their trust...this is gonna make it so much more difficult..."

Tenzin smiled as he looked at her, stroking his beard, "Do you ever turn away from a challenge?" He asked, and Korra showed him a grin some may have mistaken as evil.

"Never...


	3. Chapter 3

To Asami, Korra Maston, despite being her best friend for this some odd years, still remained a mystery to her. She was, in fact a woman, as she had discovered the countless times they shared a bath, but the fact that she was more worried about getting a blood stain out of her armor than the opposite sex struck her as odd. Well, to be honest, she cared about getting the stain out than anything except money.

That's how the mercenary had been since they had met. She, Asami cast out of her home by her father once her mother passed, and Korra, a street rat, who got by on stealing loaves of bread. It was her, this now ruthless killer, who helped her survive her first few weeks on the street, and in return Asami had helped her start her career. There goal was to become established, and well known through out the world, and even though Asami was only approaching the young age of 23 she felt the time to retire was growing near.

Korra strongly disagreed.

Yet Asami couldn't help but be dumbfounded as she watched her friend pick a fight with the Crown Prince of the kingdom that hired them. Korra NEVER let people get under her skin like she let Mako, and she NEVER would talk back to an employer like that. Something was off, and the legendary beautiful could do nothing but ponder her thoughts about it, as she walked into Korra's room.

The mercenary was placing her swords in the scabbard on her belt, as she did a final visual check of her armor in a mirror that looked more expensive than the horses they rode in on. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she let out a surprised yelp, when she saw Asami watching her through the mirror.

"Ey! Mi', what are ya doing here! Ya know you are awfully quite and all, don't be sneaking up on me like that ye hear?" The Avatar stated as she walked towards her friend and placed a strong hand on her shoulder.

Asami gave a tired smile as she grinned at the girl next to her, pinching Korra's cheeks in a fashion she knew would annoy her. "Can't help it I be quite and all, better question is what are you doing? Ye going out somewhere?"

Korra nodded her head, "Me and Tenzin are going to be heading to the bars hoping to hear some information about this rebellion and all." She grabbed something else and slipped it into her armor, Asami smiled at the gesture, knowing full well what is was.

"Can I come?" She asked, twirling a piece of her hair and batting her eyelashed, but Korra had a flat, serious expression as she replied;

"No way in hell! Not after what happened in Bae-Sing-Se! You had so many men swooning over you, it was impossible for them to get drunk because they spent all their money on you!" She yelled and Asami pouted, turning slightly red.

"That wasn't my fault, and It's not like I accepted any of the drinks!" She said and Korra laughed, patting her friends shoulder again.

"I know that Mi' but why don't ye and Howl enjoy the palace for a while, ye two are more suited for this place than I'll ever be." And with that the conversation was over, and Asami was left alone in the mercanary's room. Once again, after so many years, Korra 'The Avatar' Maston still puzzled Asami Sato.

-The Golden Plough-

Korra took a deep breath of air as she walked into the bar. It was here that the country girl felt more at home, amongst the sweat and the booze than at a table full of ladies who put on to much perfume. Even though she was as rough looking as most of the patrons, they all turned their heads as she and the monk entered, curious at the sight. By now rumors of the Avatar in Republic City had spread to even the most remote ears, and everyone was on extra alert, trying to catch a glimpse.

Yet no one would figure that a young girl, who was wearing armor for a man, traveling with a monk, and barely above the age of 19 would be the ruthless killer bards composed songs about. As the two took a seat at the corner of the bar, Korra looked at them with a skillful eye, as if she was used to this.

"You know what you are listening for?" Tenzin asked, and his question seemed more of like a test that a curiosity.

"Aye, I know Tenzin," Korra, replied, chucking down a pouch that was made of red velvet similar to that of the blood she shed. "Just for small leads, people acting suspicious, talks against the king that sort of thing, just so we can get a start..."

Tenzin nodded his head, happy with the answer, and slipped a bronze coin into the waitresses hand as she brought over to pints for them. Tenzin didn't touch the stuff though, and would simply pour his drink into Korra's when she had her fill. Just so he had the appearance of enjoying the alcohol when, in all actuality, he wanted no part of it.

Time passed between the two of them, making small talk, bringing things up like the possibility of visiting Tenzin's family, all while trying to be mindful and listen to the conversation the customers where having. Minutes turned to hours, and the sun eventually was called back down by the spirits, and night had engulfed the land by the time the two decided to call it quits.

Korra stood up frustrated, chucking some coins on to the table, obviously agitated, that they had learned nothing of use. "Not a single fucking thing!" She complained, as they stepped out into the warm summer air. "What a waste of me time, couldn't even get a proper buzz going because of this damn mission..."

Tenzin sighed as he shook his head, following a pace behind Korra as they made their way back to the palace. He figured, while she was already in a foul mood, it might be as good a time as ever to bring up her behavior towards the Crown Prince. "Korra, about what happened at lunch the other day?"

The girl sighed, as if she had already heard the lecture, but she humored her teacher, "Yes what about it?"

"The way you talked to Prince Mako was completely unacceptable, you must be mindful that he is the son of the man who hired us..." Tenzin lectured, and Korra let out an aggrivated sigh as the past through the castle gates.

"I can't help it! I don't think I've ever met someone quite as pompous, arrogant and self-centered as that man! I could go this whole mission without running into him again, and be perfectly fine!" She exclaimed, patting the guard who was posted by the door on the shoulder.

"Feel as you may, we are going to need his cooperation for this investigation and mission, he has resources that we cannot readily access without his assistance," Tenzin could feel that his words where falling on deaf ears as the girl snorted and swiped her nose. "Just remember, that is a lot of Kyrad if we can complete this mission, heck, you might even be able to retire on that sum."

Korra let out a loud laugh, "Me retire! Never! I'm gonna die on the battlefield just like how I was born!" And that put an end to the conversation as Korra greeted their two other companions who approached them. Letting out a sigh, Tenzin couldn't help but muse over Korra's now infamous catch phrase.

She was indeed born in the middle of a battlefield, or at least that was the story the soldier who found her told her. Korra insisted that amongst the battlefield, she laid there, a wee babe, covered in blood and corpses. The local villagers and soldiers where clearing out the corpses and putting them in a burn pile when they stumble across Korra who was sleeping soundly, no tears and not upset at all. When the soldier took her back to the village, and everyone insisted that they be rid of her.

For what child wouldn't cry on a field so soaked in death and blood. She must be a demon, they would say. But the soldier felt a fondness towards the babe, and called her braze and just, and that she would fear nothing in the world. He took her home, to his wife, and they raised her as their own child, often claiming that she actually would look like one of them.

Then when she was ten Korra insisted that she needed to go off on her own, back to the battlefield to see if there was any remaining proof of her family. Of course her parents protested, insisting that she stay, and work on the farm with them and marry a nice lad from the village. Yet Korra was as ever changing as an actual battle, and she snuck out of the home, only to return the day it was caught a fire.

"Hey Tenzin! Why you spacing out like that! We gonna go have a meal!" Korra cried, prying her teacher from his thoughts. Shaking his head, he smiled softly at the girl following the group towards the King's table which they had begun growing accustomed to taking their meals. As Korra sat down, it was noticeable to almost everyone how much she cringed when the two princes took their seats on each side of her.

She forced a toothy smile as she tried to be polite, "Good day Prince Mako, Prince Bolin..." she said, but the prince who insisted on wearing red ignored her, while the one who insisted on wearing green, greeted her happily in return.

"Hey Korra! Did you find anything else out! Some news about the bad guys perhaps?" He asked excitedly, but before Korra could even reply his father, the King, cut him off.

"Bolin, it is rude to address a lady at the dinner table with such a casual tone. Please remember to be more respectful in the future." The king reminded his youngest son who turned red and nodded quickly.

"I doubt you could hardly call that thing a lady..." Mako said, and Korra sent him a glare out of the corner of her eye as she stepped on his foot hard. "Ow! Why you bitch-"

He didn't get to finish what he was going to say before he received a venomous look from the usually gentle eyed king. The crown prince pulled his lips together in a tight pout, before turning his attention to Asami, who was dressed rather elegantly and was holding a perfectly civilized conversation with some nobility who was sitting nearby.

"You look rather lovely today Lady Asami," Mako replied smoothly, smiling gently at her and the woman who had killed a man before for making a pass at her turned red and blushed.

"Thank you very much Prince Mako..." She replied, no shyness in her voice as she returned his smile with one that was equally as charming.

"Perhaps you would like to accompany me for a walk around the gardens tonight. It is particularly beautiful when their is a new moon and nothing leads the way but starlit-" He started to stay but Korra interjected herself into the conversation.

"Full moon, bad idea, assassin's and sneaks work best when there is no moon, hides them in the shadows better. You should take a walk in the corridors, where the torches light the way..." She said and Mako coughed, before rudely looking at Korra.

"I believe I was talking to Lady Asami, Merc." He replied curtly and Korra, whipped her mouth with a napkin, before tossing it on the table.

"Ah, and I forgot that I was talking to a fucking moron..." She said as she rose from her seat, placing her cutlery on her empty plate. Mako's face was red as he stumbled to find his words to reply;

"J-Just who do you think you are that you can talk to me in such a manner! I'm the crown prince of Republic! You should show me a little respect!" Mako demanded, as he rose to his feet looking down at the small girl in front of him. This was the first time they had ever stood side by side, and the prince was shocked to find her so...so...small.

The girl looked up at him with a stubborn expression, and perhaps if she had not seen so many battles, her features could even have been called delicate. Mako stared at her, studying each and every piece of her face, and found himself admiring what a strong pair of blue eyes could do for a woman's appearance. Then when she started talking, he remembered what a foul mouth and attitude could do as well.

"Excuse me Your Highness, I find that you have to gain my respect through actions, ye won't earn it with a title by me," she replied, crossing her arms, and Mako frowned. It seemed that these two stubborn mules where at an impasse that was sure to result in a screaming match, if it was not for the timely interjection of Asami.

"Prince Mako! Why don't we go see the garden's now!" She said, standing up, smoothing out her the wrinkles in her dress. Quickly she made her way towards the prince and wrapped her arms around it, seeing an unfamiliar expression on Korra's face.

"I told you Asami it's a new moon-" The mercenary started to say, but she was quickly silence by Asami.

"Korra." She said harshly, as she looked up to Mako and started to apologize for her friends rude behavior. She hugged his arm tightly, and it was at this motion that the ruthless, heartless, blood thirsty killer turned on her heel and stormed out of the dinning hall. Asami watched on in confusion, a frown tugging at her delicate lips.

Korra 'The Avatar' Maston was still a mystery.


	4. Chapter 4

A typical bad adventure tale starts with a hero, or so, one might believe. Perhaps that is why Korra never considered her life to be an adventure tale. Not it was more like a sonnet in her mind, the tragedy that a bard would sing in a bar. Perhaps that is why when ever she goes out in town alone, men ended up with broken bones and bloody faces.

As the mercenary tried to wipe the blood of her armor in the palace gardens she could feel a pair of eyes on her. With a tired sigh, she undid her chest plate, placing it on the rock beside her. "You can come out Prince Bolin, I know you are there..." She said as she next undid the back piece, inspecting it for any marks or scratches.

The eager prince quickly came out of the shadows he tried to hide from, approaching the mercenary with a goofy smile on his face, "Wow!" He said clasping his hand to the sword on his hip, "I can't believe you could tell it was me! Amazing!" He said and Korra gave him a bitter smile.

"Not that amazing, you just have a very over bearing presence Your Highness..." She said as she tried to polish out a scruff with her saliva and thumb. She could see Bolin's face drop and she did her best to cheer him up, "Not that its a bad thing! Not at all! In fact, I think its a good thing! King and Princes should have a commanding presence on the battlefield, it helps inspire their troops!"

Bolin smiled widely as clutched his sword again, this time tighter, "You really think so!" He said and the woman nodded her head, thinking he was a simple person to please. "Can you teach me some of your moves Lady Korra! I want to fight like you do!"

The girl raised an eyebrow, placing her hand on her armored knee as she gave the prince a curious look, "Why would ye want to learn from me Ya Highness, ye must have the greatest swordsmanship teachers in the land at your disposal?"

Bolin pouted, as he undid his sword, "Yeah but they never really TEACH me, they always assume that when I take over the army, I'll just sit back at the end of the formation and never actually do any fighting. I don't want that though! I want to be able to kick ass! Like you Lady Korra..."

The smile on Korra's face betrayed her emotions as she looked at his innocence. "Nah Prince, ye don't want to be learning from me, I me self still have a lot to learn. Plus, my fighting style and your ideals wouldn't really mix..." She tried to explain but it was clear that the explanation was going over her head. "Err, look Prince Bolin, what is it you fight for?"

The Prince looked at her as if it was obvious, "For glory, and to protect my kingdom. Bring honor to the land of Republic, and to win wars!" He said, listing off his noble intentions and Korra nodded her head.

"See that's where we wouldn't mix, I fight to survive, to get through a battle alive, or to kill...I wouldn't want to taint the royal blood like with a style like that..." She explained. She was just about to go into another explanation when she heard a familiar voice add his two kyrads in.

"Not to mention money." Mako said, as he started to make his way through the garden, escorting Asami on his arm. Korra's face twisted in a disgusted position as she crossed her arms, looking at the two of them. "You shouldn't get involved with a merc like her Bolin, someone who kills for money is they lowest of the low..."

"Oh get off your fucking high horse!" Korra hissed, standing up. For the first time the two men noticed that she was wearing bandages wrapped around her body, and that it was mostly covered with scars. They looked like they where for sword slashes, arrow piercings, but they had faded most of the way into her skin. "Just because I make my money one way, does not define me as a person. Ye make money off of death as well, with your takes that drive people to starvation!"

Mako looked at her indignantly, as he clicked his tongue while the mercenary swiped her nose with her thumb. "I believe that you have no right to talk to me in such a manor while you are standing here in the palace garden dressed like a harlot."

Korra looked at her bindings, and bandages that covered most of her body, she let out a scoff as she turned around to grab her armor. She was muttering a string of obscenities under her breath, as she gathered her armor and placed it back on herself. "Please Prince Mako, that is enough." Asami said, smiling at him gently. "Korra has her good traits and is the most loyal, honest person I know. I do not take kindly to those who bad mouth her." She was staring up at him with a smile, but eyes that did not match her facial expression.

Mako turned red and scratched his cheek, "I apologize Lady Asami, this is the not the type of conversation we should have in the presence of a lady, don't you agree Merc?"

Korra scoffed, sucking in a deep breath threw her teeth, "I have a name ye know?"

"One that I do not care for."

"Why I ought beat your punk ass into the fucking-" She said reaching down from her swords when a laugh interrupted her conversation.

"I didn't expect the legendary Avatar to be such a spirited young girl! I can tell that the King's description of you was not that far off mark!" A voice said and Korra turned to look at an unfamiliar man. He wore armor that was accustomed in the country of Ogon, and he had a sort of official looking symbol on the center of it. Mako and Bolin quickly came to attention, letting out a slight bow as they greeted the man.

"General Iroh!" They cried, approaching the man quickly with diplomatic smiles on their faces, leaving the two girls standing their confused. "What brings you to Republic! If we had known you were coming then we would have sent a escort party to greet you at the gate!"

As the three royals started to converse Korra started muttering to herself and Asami, "Iroh, Iroh, I've sworn I heard that name before..." She said and her friend at her side let out an exasperated sigh.

"We've been hired to hijack one of his shipments before..." She said and Korra smiled as she snapped her fingers.

"Ah ha! I knew I heard that name before!" She said grinning and Asami's smooth lips drew themselves into a line.

"Aye, lets just hope he is not the kind to hold a grudge..." she warned her friends as they General broke away from his small conversation to greet them.

"You must be Asami Sato, your father has a seat in parliament now I've heard," At the mention of her father Asami frowned and averted her eyes, "And you are Korra Maston, the legendary Avatar huh? I must say from the tales I've heard of you I was expecting you to be much larger?"

Korra crinkled her nose, "What like a giant? I am a human after all..."

Mako huffed as he averted his gaze, "I wouldn't go that far."

Korra opened her mouth to scream at the prince when Iroh laughed, "Ah, now this is refreshing! I haven't seen Mako throw around such a childish insult since he was a boy! Usually he tries his best to be levelheaded and calm."

"Perhaps he should try harder to not be such a arse," The Avatar said flatly, causing Mako to turn red and Iroh to laugh even harder.

"Aye I like a girl with spirit! Typically these palace's are fully of stuffy nobility that it can be suffocating. Maybe that's why I took on the-" Korra stopped Iroh talking, stating flatly that she wasn't interested in his life story. Normally this would cause offense to any other man, but the General only continued to smile. "Oh so Mako I assume that we will be having a party to welcome my arrival?"

The prince nodded his head, "Why of course General Iroh, but you must forgive us, you not announcing your arrival means that things will be all done on very short notice..." The general just nodded his head.

"And I assume that these two lovely ladies will be joining us?" He asked and Asami's eyes sparkled at the idea of a party while Korra did nothing to hid her disinterest.

"I have no objection to Lady Asami joining us, I would even go so far as asking to be her escort, as for the Merc, I'm sure she must have better things to do-" Mako tried to say but Iroh cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Nonsense, I will escort Korra here myself if I need to? What do you say Avatar?" The General asked a kind smile still on his face. If it was any other time, Korra would have no problem flat out refusing the proposal, but with Mako so adamantly objecting the idea, the girl couldn't deny.

"It would be an honor General," She said with a swipe of the nose. The General smiled as he announced that the plan was made, and left just as quickly as he appeared. Leaving the group of four youngsters to an awkward silence between them.

"Man I wanted to escort Korra..." Bolin started to say, but his older brother hit him hard in the head, hoping that it would knock some sense into him.

"Until tonight Lady Asami," Mako said bowing and he dragged his younger brother along with him.

"What a pompous asshole." Korra stated and Asami just let out a sigh.

"I can't believe you actually agreed to it! You hate things like this," Asami said,looking Korra up and down and wondering if the girl had ever even worn a dress in her life.

"I do, but I know that prick Mako would be pissed off if I showed up," She said, smirking a wolfish smile. That itself was a warning sign to the friend that she was up to no good.

"You know you can't wear armor to a party like this..." Asami stated warily and Korra gave her an odd look.

"Why the fuck can't I?"

"Cause it's not proper."

"Since when have I given a fuck about being proper."

"This isn't up for discussion Korra, you agreed to be escorted to the party, at least for one night you will look like a lady. Even if it kills you!" Asami said, as she grabbed her friends ear and started to pull her to her room.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Isn't the saying 'Even if it kills me'"? the mercenary asked and her friend just laughed in response.

"Not in your case."

-Several Hours Later-

For a woman who had seen men slaughtered before her eyes, taken an arrow to the knee, been stabbed and slashed at for the good majority of her life, it was amazing that brushing the knots out of her hair was the most painful the experience she could imagine. As Asami had Howl and Tenzin hold the girl down, while she braided a crown of hair for her, the Avatar gripped and moaned more than a man dying.

"Just hush Korra you are almost done!" Her friend assured her, but the Avatar did not seem very reassured.

"I'll be done with the fucking party is over..." She said, and closed her eyes, when she felt some of Asami's make up start to cake her face. "Oy! Do I really have to wear this shit!"

"Yes." Asami said flatly, and she had the men hold Korra's hair as she applied her paints to the killer's face. When she was done and satisfied with her work, she took a step back to admire her work. "I would have to say Korra, if it wasn't me who had done it myself, I wouldn't have recognized you."

It took every ounce of will power the girl had to not rub all the annoying makeup off, as she looked at her expression in the mirror. Her jaw dropped, admiring her face for the first time she could ever remember, thinking perhaps there was even some beauty in it. "No fucking way this is me! You learn magic Mi'? When? Without telling me?" She asked and the other female flipped her black hair over her shoulder.

"No, this is all you dearie, now get into that dress I have laid out for you. Indeed blue truly is your color..." She said muttering under her breath as she went to go prepare herself. Reluctantly Korra pulled the gown off the bed, looking at it as if was a alien object.

"I don't even know how to put one of these on!" She said trying to find a place where she could stick her legs through. Then a pair of worn hands came and took it from her and Korra's eyes widened as she saw Howl, holding it out for her to step in. "You've done this before Howl?"

The man didn't seem phased by her question, but didn't answer either, as he helped her place the sleeveless gown on laced up her back. "You can see it..." He said putting a hand on her back where the freshest scar remained. The moment he touched it a shiver ran up the girl's spine, and she instinctively took stepped away.

"It's just another scar..." She said, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself of it than anything. "Don't worry, I'm a big girl, it's not like I always need to wear my armor." she assured Howl when she saw a look of concern cross his face. "I swear it will be fine..."

With that the door opened to reveal her escort at the door. He looked in perplexed and confused as he looked around the room, "Oh terribly sorry, must have the wrong room-"

"It's me, you fucker..." She said harshly, her mouth not matching her stunning appearance.

"What? WHAT? Really wow! I mean I've heard the expression that clothes make the man but wow! I guess fine feathers do make a fine bird..." He said as he examined Korra up and down, "Perhaps I really will be the envy of everyone tonight..." He had a charming smile on his face but the mercenary seemed unfazed.

"Let's just get this evening over with..." She said with more dredge that she should of had, and she shuddered when she took his arm. How long has it been since Korra had been out in public without her thick steel armor on? It felt almost as if she was naked. But still the girl sucked in a deep breath, and followed her date towards a party where she had no right to be.


	5. Chapter 5

[[MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Even though I will be working this holiday season, don't think I haven't forgotten about the spirit. (That's a lie, I've Totally Forgotten The Spirit) But that's besides the point. Due to my writer's block and overwhelming genorosity, I've decided to do request. Just simple One-Shots and stuff, all of your choosing! Non-Canon, Canon, OCXOC, OCXChara, doesn't matter, you ask for it I'll do it. Though I'm not sure if anyone will actually reply, if not, I'll just post my own gibberish. Just PM me, don't be shy, though I'm only gonna take on a limited number. So...yeah...Hope everyone has a nice enjoyable season -Senshi-No-Shinjou]]

The stuffiness, and overwhelming aura of the party was enough to cause Korra to regret ever agreeing to it the moment she stepped in. There where Nobles, Lords, Dukes, and Ladies that were clambered together on the edge of a room, while the center made way for dancing. Not to mention she did not enjoy the eyes on her, the moment they announced General Iroh's arrival. Quickly she averted her eyes to the ground, appearing as a shy bashful maiden when in reality, she was just trying not to glare at everyone.

"Oh my! The Royal Family really out did themselves today!" Iroh commented as he tugged the girl along. "Didn't think they would manage to get this many guests on such short notice..."

The Avatar just frowned as she looked around the room, "This kind of parties do not suit me..." She said flatly and Iroh's face fell slightly. "But do not mind me, enjoy the fake smiles and pleasantries of these loyal subjects, I on the other hand, will be enjoying the food table..." And with that she removed her hand with ease as she hurried towards the refreshment table.

A strong sigh of relief escaped her lips when she was finally by herself, but her solace did not last long. Soon a young man, of good birth, and obviously high social standing approached her, a smile on his face. He had a leecherous look usually reserved for politicians on his face as his eyes drifted down to the mercenary's bust.

"Excuse me my beautiful lady, I was perhaps wondering if you would join me for a dance?" He asked, a confident gleam in his eyes.

"No."

That was Korra's short reply that sent the man reeling. Since it was normally common practice among the aristocratic circles to always accept the dance. Yet despite how elegant of a lady she may look, Korra Maston was as far from nobility as any man could be. The noble man tried to regain his composure as he politely tried to ask Korra to clarify the situation.

"I am sorry my lady, could you possibly repeat that?" He asked and Korra snorted unattractively as she slammed her drink down on the table.

"Are you fucking death you cunt! I said no! So get the fuck out of me face!" She said picking up her drink and escaping the man while he was stunned. She was almost halfway across the floor when she heard a familiar, friendly voice call out to her.

"Honestly Korra! You could have at least rejected him with an ounce of civility!" Asami said puffing her cheeks out and Korra gave a nervous laugh.

"Please Asami, if I had sent a second longer around that man, I would have gouged my own eyeballs out and feed them to the Kinig's in the Oberon Dessert-" She was about to continue on with a more graphic speech, but the man who had his arm wrapped around Asami coughed rather loudly.

"Not that that isn't a pleasant description, but please, refrain from finishing," Prince Mako said as he finally peeled his eyes off his elegant date and examined the mercenary. His eyes went wide as he looked her up and down, her figure looking smaller than he imagined it would with out the armor. Her arms, weren't overly defined by muscles, but enough so that she did not appear soft like most woman did. Though her face, was almost unrecognizable, since most of the scars where hidden by make up.

"Why the hell are you starring at me for you twat!" She hissed and the Prince was quickly brought back into reality once again.

"Fine feathers really do make a fine bird..." He muttered to himself and Korra swiped her nose.

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me..." She muttered, and Asami looked up at her date, a frown on her face as she tugged his sleeve.

"Prince, don't you think it's a crime that Korra refuses to dance?" She said, her lips pouting in an irresistible way.

"I do indeed, sometimes it is the dancing that can only make these parties bareable..." He said with a charming smile, and was about to ask his partner if she would like to dance.

"So dance with Korra for the next song!" She said happily, and the ruthless killer was nearly offed from choking on her drink. She gave her friend a dangerous look, but Asami just smiled, tugging on Mako's sleeve some more, "Please, it would mean the world to me..."

The look on Mako's face was almost equal to the discomfort that was on Korra's. Turning towards her slowly, he held his hand out towards her, "Would you like to dance?"

Korra opened her mouth with every intention of rejecting, but one look from Asami, the girl regrettably put her hand in to Mako's. He then slowly lead her out towards the floor, as people's eyes followed them as quickly as the whispers. The two young people stood infront of each other, and Mako prepared himself for the awkward rough moves he expected.

Yet once the movement began he was surprised to find the foul mouthed girl's movement's fluid, bending seamlessly with his lead. The twirled around the dance floor, taking the steps towards the carefully executed waltz. Typically, during a dance, it was proper etiquette and procedure for the two partners to strike up a conversation, in hopes of strengthening a bond. Yet these two didn't seem to have an words to speak to each other, but from his prim and proper raising Mako forced a conversation.

"I'm surprised that your movements are so graceful..." He said, and Korra looked past his shoulder as they danced.

"A battle is like a dance wouldn't you agree Prince Mako? She said, making sure to but an extra emphasis on the 'Prince' part.

Mako looked down his nose at her, a tight frown pulling at his lips, "I would disagree, a battle is nothing like a dance. It's chaos, constant terror and the clashing of steel. Hardly as beautiful as a dance."

"I believe you are wrong. There is beauty towards a battle. The way the sparks fly against steel, your eyes meeting a worthy opponent..." She said, a smile crossing her face, and Mako felt slightly disgusted.

"Only monsters find joy in war."

"I agree completely..."

This statement shocked him to the point that he stumbled. Quickly he met the girl's eyes, who seemed to burn straight through him. "You just said that their is beauty in war! Are you finally agreeing that you are a monster Merc."

The way Korra pulled her lips together when she was forming her thought appeared almost hypnotizing to the man. That such a soft, gentle looking mouth could say such vile things baffled him. So caught up in the admiration of her lips that he stumbled again when she spoke.

"Perhaps, I am. Yet don't ye think there is beauty in tragedy...that...there is a certain kind of...allurement towards heartbreak...after all, if there wasn't...how would we always manage to pull through the hard times..." She said softly.

The Crown Prince of Republic was left speechless as the final chords to the song came to a gentle end. Leaving the two standing in the center, staring at each other both with a mixture of confusion and conviction in their eyes. Without a bow, Korra turned sharply on her heel, stalking back to where her friends were waiting for at the edge of the dance circle. It was when she finally turned away from him that Mako was able to get a clear glimpse of a large scar on her back, as if it was from a stab wound.

"You look rather interested for someone who had refereed to her at breakfast as 'To Vile And Dumb To Clean Out The Stables', " Iroh said from behind Mako's ear, and the Prince jumped, red tinting his cheeks.

"Don't start filling your head with that nonsensical nonsense Iroh, I was just wondering how a woman could possibly allow herself to be covered in such hideous scars..." He said rather cruelly. Yet the General's smile didn't waver and he simple patted the younger man's back, letting out a sigh.

"Well then, I guess that means I have every right to court her then." He said casually. Mako looked at the man as if he had gone mad.

"You can't be serious Iroh, she's a commoner, of no rank or importance. Not to mention a brute, scoundrel, murderer, money-hungry mercenary!" He yelled, causing a few heads to turn in there direction.

"Oh come now! You know that I do not have to worry about taking over the crown of my country. I think a renowned soldier like her would make a excellent General's wife!" The man laughed, and the crown prince let out a grunt.

"You have a horrible taste in woman." Mako muttered under his breath, when he attention was called towards a pounding on the stainglass windows that lined the hall. "What in the-"

He didn't had time to finish his thought, when the glass of the windows came shattering down. Men dressed in black, wearing cloth masks crawled in through the window, weapons in their hand as the started to strike down guest, taking the women and small children hostages. The two men exchanged a look, as they reached towards the decorative swords at their waste, attempting to hold the men back.

Korra was already moving towards the conflict before others had time to react, as she grabbed one of the mask men by the head, smashing it against the hard stone floor. As the blood stained her dressed, she quickly relieved him of his weapon, slicing the ankles off a man who held a woman at sword point. Watching him drop to the ground, the girl looked at the chaos surrounding her, a smile returning to her face. Taking the confiscated sword, she ripped the beautiful gown off to a length short enough that is caused the people around her to blush.

It was then, that people became more afraid of her, than their captors.

One by one, The Avatar stained the spotless stone floor red. Swinging it was an unparalleled skill, she hacked and slashed her way through men's flesh. As she would sever limbs and heads, the ruthless mercenary didn't even flinch as their blood splashed upon her face, causing the make-up to run. One by one, men fell to there deaths, women screamed in terror and men ran far from her as they could.

On instinct the blood stain girl threw her sword her up behind her in defense, only to have it met by the sparks of clashing steel. "Bravo...I see that the rumors of your skills were not exaggerated." A voice said and a man wearing a mask that a joker would wear stared at her.

Korra's face was unusually serious, as she forced all her weight against the blade, causing the two to be released from their lock. Guardsmen gathered around them, the Crown Prince and General trying to rush to her side, but Korra and the stranger became locked in combat. Their swords clashed against each other, each one predicting the other's move flawlessly.

"I don't have time to play all night," The masked man finally said, and he raised his foot and kicked Korra in the chest, knocking her back. "I only came here to deliver a warning to his majesty and his followers tonight..."

The mercenary quickly recovered herself, and regained her stance, "You know you could have just scheduled an audience like a normal fucking bloke!" She screamed, as she prepared to charge at him again. Yet more masked men came at her, distracting her attention as the man turned towards the horrified masses around him, his eyes following on the King who stood calmly before his thrown.

"Hello there! Your Majesty! This is quite the party you've managed to throw!" The Masked Man said, gesturing to the sight around him, "Though, I was a little surprised by this skanky looking attack dog you have here..." He gestured to Korra who was to engrossed in a fight to care or cover her self up. "I am here to deliver a warning once again! Step down from your thrown!"

The King looked back at the man, his presence commanding and powerful as he simply stated, "We do not bow down to men who have to much cowardice to show their faces."

The masked man seemed to find this amusing, raising a finger as if to single his men to retreat back out the windows. As they masked figures released their hostages, alive or dead, the began to escape, guardsmen chasing after them. "Remember my face Your Highness, It will be the last thing you will see..." Pulling something out of pocket, he tossed it to the ground, covering the room in smoke.

"What is this magic?" Mako asked, as he covered his eyes and coughed.

"I don't know but I can't see a thing..." Iroh complained, and when the smoke finally cleared, the masked men where gone. "Damn it! They got away!"

Yet Mako and the other's didn't pay attention to Iroh's complaints as their eyes came fixated towards the girl who stood amongst a sea of bodies. Slowly Korra turned her head towards him, her face covered in blood, her blue dress towards and stained with those who had fallen. The stench of the blood and bodies didn't phase her at all, as if she was comfortable at a peace amongst it. As she walked towards the exit, people made way for her, clearing a pathway as her three companions followed her from the rear. People would write about this night for centuries, and bards would compose the most epic ballads.

All about the night when the people remembered, why Korra Maston was known as ruthless.


	6. Chapter 6

The atmosphere at the breakfast table the next morning couldn't have been described as anything but tense. The nobility who usually joined them, remained particularly silent, refusing to look up from their meal or even so much as glance in the direction of The Avatar. Prince Mako didn't know what to say after the massacre that had happened in the next room over last night, and Korra' three companions didn't know how to possibly dissolve the tension.

The only people who didn't seem to be affected by the heavy atmosphere where The King, General Iroh, and of course, Korra Maston herself, who where all engage in an almost civil conversation about the food. It was perhaps, that the three where talking so casually to each other, as if she had not just butchered a good dozen men last night that added to the awkwardness in the room.

"Really, I had no idea that that was actually sheep's stomach...ye nobles really eat the strangest things..." Korra said blinking, as she adjusted her armor. The slight motion of her hand even approaching her sword was enough to cause most of the guest to tense up and even one of the ladies to faint.

Though it is not know in Korra's personality to remain calm, and courtesy, she had just about enough of the behavior of the people in the room. Slamming her fist down she looked at the other guest with a pout, "Aye! Do ye all have something to say? You've been acting like this for a good fucking while and it's about to piss me off!"

At the very thought of angering Korra man of the Dukes and Duchess leapt to there feet, ready to make a dash for the door. This action only managed to actually anger Korra as she gave a very defined order for them to 'Sit the fuck back down and eat'.

They all quickly complied.

"Damn it, I don't get why everyone is so uptight today!" The girl said sighing and finally the Prince couldn't hold his tongue no longer.

"Are you really serious? You slaughtered over half a dozen men last night and you are wondering why they are terrified of you?" Mako had an exasperated expression on his face, and Korra's eyebrows furrowed together.

"It had to be done, they where killing people, so I fought back! That is typically how war goes! But I guess for a Babe Prince like yourself you wouldn't understand that!" Korra spat at him, and Mako felt his ears turn red.

"First off you should address me with some respect! I am your Prince, and older than you for that matter!" He said pointing his butter knife at Korra in a dangerous manner. "Secondly! That wasn't a war last night! That was a party, filled with innocent people, and you practically scared them for life!"

"THEY CHALLENGED ME AND I FOUGHT BACK!" Korra cried as she stood up, slamming her fist down on the table. The other guest looked on in a mixture of fear and awe at the girl, her face flushed with a red color. "Should I just roll over and let them kill who they want!"

"A little mercy wouldn't have been to much to ask for!" A woman from down the table cried and Korra turned her attention to her as she shouted;

"THERE IS NO ROOM FOR MERCY ON A BATTLEFIELD YOU CUNT! You think that the men are going to spare your life if the cost is that they might lose theirs?" The room fell silent again and the mercenary directed her gaze back to the crown prince who returned it. "If you cannot grasp that now, I pity the men you might lead in battle."

Mako raised from his seat, his hand reaching down to the sword at his hip as if he was ready to strike her down for the insult. People turned their horrified gazes to the scene, when the tension was finally broke by Iroh's timely interruption.

Iroh coughed into his hand, throwing a hopeful look to Korra's companions, but even they where at a lost for words. "Ah lets just continue our meal-"

He didn't get to finish as Korra pushed her chair back, knocking it onto the ground, "Finish your meal without me, there is obviously no room for someone like me at this table." And with that the mercenary stormed out of the room, pushing the large wooden doors aside with ease. Tenzin sighed, rubbing his temples as Asami quickly left her seat to follow after her.

"What a brute-" One of the ladies started to say but was interrupted by the most unlikely of people.

"Stop." Howl simply said, but the woman just curled her lip up in disgust as she continued on.

"How could such an indecent woman like that even think that she had a right to sit at the king's table to begin with. Honestly a woman with no self respect like that, whose face is covered with scars! And did you even see her back yesterday! That hideous wound, it still-"

Howl had taken a butter knife and successfully lodged in next to the woman's hand. The color quickly drained from her powdered face, as she started to shake and a servant came to catch her before she fainted.

"I will not have ye speak poorly of Korra." He said, and with that he left, leaving only Tenzin.

"Get back here now! You can't do that!" Mako shouted at Howl, but the older man just ignored the prince as he walked away. The stubborn crown prince turned to look at the remaining member of The Avatar's party, ready for the sort of reaction he would have. But the old monk just calmly sipped the tea, his eyes rising to meet those of the two princes who where watching the scene. One with excitement, the other with resentment.

"I apologize for the disruption Your Highness..." He said, rising from his seat as he bowed.

And with that the final member left the stunned room.

-The Stables-

Korra had her face buried into Naga's coat, her hands stroking the soft mare as she tried to regain her composure. She could hear Asami's light footsteps coming running out towards her. Part of the young girl didn't want to face her friend, but there was no time to show an hesitation as she turned to Asami.

"I don't need to be lectured Asami." She said coldly, and the other girl frowned placing her hands on her hips.

"You need to understand Korra, those people...they ain't like us...we get ye, and we ain't afraid of ye, but them...they haven't seen the things we've seen..." Asami said, approaching her friend as she picked a piece of hay out of Korra's hair. "Ye can't lose your temper like that."

Korra frowned, her fingers gripping onto Naga's mane, "I know...But who are they...just who are they to suddenly get to judge us! Look at me like a monster!"There was a certain kind of hurt in Korra's eyes as she spoke, and despite years of this profession, the girl had not grown used to the criticism. "They are all fine...when men come back from war. They decorate soldiers with ribbons and medals and call them heroes...they will do anything to get men to go away and fight there battles..."

Asami bit her lip, reaching out a hand to comfort Korra but it was quickly knocked away, "Ye don't have to tell me Korra-"

"Aye but it seems I do! It seems that no matter how or where we go-" The young mercenary stopped her self shaking her head in disappointment. It was a tired arguement, and she knew that despite her rants to her friend it would never change the way people acted towards her."I'm going for a ride to clear my mind." She said as she grabbed her saddle and started to prepare her mount. Asami just frowned, rubbing her arm nervously.

"You know that we are always on your side right Korra...Always..." She assured her friend, and the ruthless mercenary returned a gentle smile.

"I know Mi'..." Was all she said as she placed the bridle in the horses mouth, and easily mounted her. "Tell the servants to have my meals brought up to my room, I think it be best if I start to take them by me self..."

Asami opened her mouth to protest, but just nodded her head. Happy with her friends assurance she stood up, and mounted Naga, patting the animal on the side of it's neck, before pushing her into a trot. The young mercenary rode out of the gates of the castle, through the busy town streets and out of the city limits.

Her thoughts where so preoccupied on the ride that she didn't notice her surroundings change from the beaten down path into a soft field that seemed to have stretched on for miles. The soft wind was gently swaying the stalks off grass to and through, and the young woman took a moment to enjoy its cool touch. Slowly dismounting she grabbed her horses reigns, looking around for any suspicious people.

The life of a mercenary was always one on edge, and even in a seemingly solitude place, she always made sure to check to see if she was followed. Never a moment to relax, there was always someone who wanted her dead, and Korra had the scars to prove it. Once she was sure that she was alone, she decided that this was good a place as ever to rest. Plopping down on to the soft ground, she could see some of the smallest wildflowers still growing strongly with the tall grass.

The seasons where changing so most of the flowers in the field where gone, but these small simple ones managed to thrive. Slowly she removed a metal glove, so she could gently pick one, twirling the white petals it between her fingers. "I guess they just won't ever get ya..." She said almost sadly to herself.

Slowly she wrapped her hand around the flower, squeezing it in her fist until she was satisfied that is was crushed. "They think ya a monster...that ye enjoy the kill...that all ye like is the money...if that's what they want to think so be it!" She said as she softly put the crushed flower onto the ground, laying back amongst the lush and cool grass. "Ye can be a monster, ye don't need anything from those people..."

Staring up at the cloudless sky, the mercenary's face twisted into a painful grin. She had let herself get to emotional, and was dreading suffer the consequences. Yet she would worry about that another day, and Korra closed her eyes letting the soft breeze lull her to sleep. It was here that Korra Maston made a broke the first rule of being a hired killer for a living.

She let her guard down.


	7. Chapter 7

"Howl have you seen Korra?" Asami asked as she walked through the castle halls. It was dark at night, and had been hours since Korra had come back from her ride. Normally this wouldn't concern her, but after the attack in the ballroom the other night, Asami's thoughts couldn't help but go to a dark place.

The man looked up, taking off his hood as he shook his head no. Silently looking at the girl, he sensed the worry and concern she had, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is Korra we are talking about, don't worry, I'm sure that she is just off at some tavern getting drunk and blowing off steam."

His words did little to comfort Asami, but she nodded her head, waving goodbye to her companion as he disappeared into his room. The beauty sighed, bitting her lip as she hurried through the halls, and to her room, grabbing her cloak and putting it on. Flipping up the hood she started to make her way towards the stables when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Halt!" Iroh said in his commanding tone. As he approached the girl, and got a good look at her face, his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Lady Asami what are you doing out here this late at night?"

The young woman averted her eyes, bitting her lip, "I was just about to go out for a ride..." She lied.

"The sun has already set and the castle gates are closed, you should return to your room and get some rest," The general assured her with a winning smile. Yet the girl didn't waver in her determination as she stared on past the General towards the castle gates.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind opening the gates for a second just to let me out so I could ride," She smiled, grabbing her saddle as she began to ready her mount. With a curious spark in his eyes the general approached the woman, standing behind her closely as he examined the way she readied herself. The most curious thing being as she slipped a sword into her saddle bag, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"Now why would a lady need to arm herself for a midnight ride?" He asked, his smile still on his face and Asami felt herself freeze up. Searching for an explanation she desperately came up with a quick lie.

"A lady needs to be able to protect herself on such a ride..." She said, throwing one foot into the stirup as she threw her other leg over the horse in ease. Before she could take off, the general grabbed onto the reigns of her horse. His smile didn't match the serous and forceful tone of his voice;

"I don't very much like being lied to Lady Asami. Perhaps you would like to fill me in on what exactly it is here that you plan on doing?" The woman looked away, averting her eyes as she focused on the gate.

"I am just going for a ride General Iroh, you can be assured of that." She repeated again and the General let out an exasperated sigh. "Do not forget sir. That despite my looks I've been the companion to The Avatar for longer than most knew she existed. I would implore you not to think of me as some soft delicate flower that needs to be protected."

With that she spurred her horse forward, pulling the reigns out of his hands as she headed quickly and swiftly to the gate. She beckoned for the guardsmen to open the gates and rode her steed out into the unforgiving Republic City night. The general of Ogon watched as the girl rode out of the gates, still suspicious of her intentions, but it was not his place to interfere. Here he was simply a guest, and didn't have the right to restrict the actions of the Royal Family's guest.

So he would simply have to force Crown Prince Mako to do that.

-Republic City-

Korra snorted deeply, and spit out a mixture of blood, spit and phlegm onto the tavern floor where she was currently being held captured. These bastards, who faces where covered in just as hideous as scars as her's, but bellys stuck over their belts managed to get the upper hand on her, when they accidentally stumbled across her sleeping in the field. Before Korra had any time to react they where already attempting to tie her hands up.

Yet she did manage to kill a few of their friends before they had completely subdued her. It seemed that the murder of their companions had only won her worse treatment, as they now found it obligatory to kick her and punch her every opportunity they got.

Which they felt, was every time she started to talk.

"You know their is a big price on your precious fucking head, ya cunt," a particularly brutish man said as he grabbed Korra's hair and pulled it back so he could examine her face. "Amon is paying big money for ya to be brought to him alive-"

"Horthar! Leave her alone! She ain't no one you should be messin' with!" A voice said, and Korra's eyes darted over to a skinny boy, whose whole demeanor screamed 'slippery snake'. He approached Korra, a slimy smile on his face as he bushed his hair out of his eye, looking her up and down. "The big bad Avatar. Not so powerful now without ye swords eh?" He said bringing his face closer to her's, flicking his tongue against her cheek.

"Ye better watch ye tongue boy before I bite it off!" She hissed, thrashing around as she head butted him as hard as she could. He took the attack in stride through, rubbing the bruise that was forming on his forehead as he laughed at her. "Ye think it's funny! I'll kill thee lot of ya! just ye wait!"

"I always liked a girl with a little fight to her, I mean if she didn't fight, that would take away most of thee fun, don't ye agree," he replied smoothly and another large man placed a hand on the snake's shoulder.

"Careful there Tahno, they say that the Avatar ain't no women. That she's got teeth in her in Oxx and that's it'll bite a man's dick of if ye try and stick in her." Korra's eyes shot open at the baseless rumor, but she didn't want to deny such a thing in a room full of sexually starved men. Instead she encouraged it, saying;

"That's right, ye better back off ye fuck before I tear yet kick of and make ye ass your face!" She said snapping her teeth at him, trying to emulate the rumor they so thoroughly believed.

Tahno didn't seem shaken by it though, "All that be is a challenge me friend." He said, flicking his tongue against Korra's cheek as she bashed her head against him again. Baffled that the man didn't learn his lesson the first time.

"What a creepy little man..." The large man said quickly withdrawing his hand from Tahno's shoulder like he was afraid he was gonna be contaminated.

"What do you expect from Vahdah's ex-spymaster, you have to be fucked in the head if ye want a job like that," Another man said and it was soon clear to Korra that these men had no like or acceptance of the spymaster who stuck closely to her.

"Ah, now the name Tahno sounds familiar..." She said smirking, showing a missing tooth, "Ye must have lost your job after I was hired to break into the Vahdah embassy back in Ogon. They be no hard feelings about that right mate?" The mention of the Embassy incident caused the snake man's face to flash in rage, and his hands to wrap around her neck.

"Shut ya mouth ye whore! Ye will think twice before ye say something like that to me again!" He tried to squeeze the air out of her, and Korra's smile didn't let up as she struggle for air. This only infuriated the man. "Ye fucking whore! Why ye be smiling! Is something funny you dumb bitch!" He yelled and Korra laughed as she nodded.

"Indeed, because my help has arrived."

Tahno froze as he heard the familiar sound of metal against flesh, and he released Korra's neck to see the renowned beauty Asami standing over a few corpses. Her beautiful face was splattered in blood, and these inexperienced men proved to be no problem even for her amateurish skills.

Tahno reached down at the sword at his hip, but Korra's laughter distracted him as she said, "Put ye sword away spymaster. Ye wouldn't stand a chance here." Tahno's hands where shaking as he tried to ignore her, but she was right.

A spymaster like him, all his skills rested in the shadows and the dishonored art of poisons. In a clash of swords, he would quickly be overpowered by even someone like Asami. Slowly he dropped his sword to the ground, throwing his hands up in defeat as he cursed Korra's name. "Aye, so ye right. Ye gonna kill me like the other's now?"

Asami kept her sword pointed at the man as she went over to undo Korra's restraints. Once the mercenary was free, her hands quickly fell to her side, a smile still on her face, "No...I ain't gonna kill ye...if ye pledge yerself to me."

Tahno's eyes went wide, as he looked at Asami and then at Korra. "Surely you jest." Asami said but Korra's smile didn't waver. "He's a spymaster, they can never be trusted! He'd slit ye throat the moment he had a chance!"

Korra looked at Tahno, "But he won't...because he's scared...he knows that even if he manages to kill me, I would slay him in his dreams..." She said, and she grabbed her sword, holding it out towards the man.

"Ye be crazy if ye think I'd pledge me life to you Avatar!" Tahno said, reaching into his pocket's, trying to find some poison darts that he could lodge into her.

"Ye think ye Lurewood darts are going to kill me?" She said and Tahno froze, fear causing the color to drain from his face. "Ye ain't the first spymaster to try and kill me Tahno of Vahdah..." The man was shaking as he looked at Korra his arms falling to his side in defeat. "Grabbed the edge of me sword, until ye get a cut across ya hand. Then and only then will I accept ye blood oath to me..." She said spitting out some blood that was accumulating in her mouth.

With shaky hands the snake reached his hands up towards her sword, grabbing the blade and running his hand across it until blood dripped out of his palm. With that Korra took her own sword, running it down the same blade, letting their bloods mix. "Good now we be blood brothers..." She said, wrapping her hand up with a piece of cloth as she held her hand out to Tahno.

"Ye make no sense Avatar. Ye shouldn't trust me..." He told her and Korra shrugged.

"That be my choice to make now..." She told him and Asami sighed shaking her head. Her eyes wandered to her own palm where a similar scar was, and she placed her hand close to her heart as she watched her friend. This young woman somehow had the ability to bring together the most interesting mixture of people, but could never get along with those she needed to.

Was she the greatest fool in the world, to trust a disgraced Spymaster or the most outstanding strategist their ever was. As Tahno followed behind them with his head cast down in shame, the moon shone bright on the path that lead them back to the castle.

It was hear, on this clear summer night, that the greatest tale of Korra 'The Avatar' Maston had begun.

[[Sorry I haven't been able to post lately, between the writer's block and work. I had a super hard time even starting this chapter :P forgiveness?]]


	8. Chapter 8

As she had threatened, Korra took her breakfast in the privacy of her room, Howl and Tahno joining her while Asami and Tenzin dined with the king. The three sat in perfect silence as they ate, Tahno not wanting to converse with the woman he hated for destroying his life, and Howl was never one for words. Yet the silence wasn't awkward, and Korra had the opportunity to check her sword for nicks and scrapes for the first time in what seemed like forever.

In fact, despite that one of her companions desperately wanted them dead, and the other was nearly mute, she was enjoying herself immensely. Or she was until a certain Crown Prince forced himself into the room, his face red from running over and an angry yet bewildered expression on his face. With a grunt she didn't draw her eyes away from her sword as she asked;

"Were you never taught to knock? It's rude to just barge into a lady's room..."

Mako snorted through his nose, crossing his arms, "If their was actually a lady hear, I might of been more considerate. What this I hear about a Vahdah's sypmaster residing in my castle?" He demanded, straightening out the his blood red tunic., and fixing his leather pants.

"That's quite rude you know, he's sitting right here." Korra said frowning when she found a flaw in her blade, "His name is Tahno. Tahno, Crown Prince Ass, Crown Prince Ass, Tahno the Snake." She said briefly using her hand as she introduced the two of them. Mako's face turned red as he frowned in obvious disapproval.

"I do not approve of this! I will not have yet another murderer in disgracing this proud castle!" He yelled and Korra grunted standing up and shoving her sword into her sheath.

"Ye hired me for the job! Who I choose as me companions shouldn't be a concern of yours Prince..." She approached the man, crossing her arms over her armor and Mako felt himself grow slightly nervous. Her blue eyes shinned as she looked defiantly up at him, her, as what he had now surrendered himself to admitting, pretty face pulled itself together in a frown. She had one particularly long scar that crossed the bridge of her nose, while the others where light enough that most wouldn't notice unless upon careful expression. She had a gave in her teeth from when she had a tooth knocked out in a fight, but other than that Mako had to admit that she was one of the handsomest women of his acquaintance.

He hated that fact.

"You Merc, come with me." He said pulling on Korra's hand as he dragged her out of her room and down the hallways of his castle.

"Oy you fuck! Ye want to let go of my hand!" She hissed as she tried to withdraw her grasp from him, but was honestly shocked by how strong her was. He led her out towards the stables where her horse Naga was happily grazing the grass. "Hey! Prince why ye drag me out to the stables! I wasn't finished wit' me meal!"

Mako turned towards her hostilely, "We are gonna be paying ye for fighting this rebellion but I have yet to see ye do anything real productive! Why don't you get on your horse and get out their and do your job! If you're job is done then maybe I won't mind the fact that ye be forcing treacherous men like Tahno into my home."

Korra grunted as she scrunched her nose and swiped it with her thumb. "How easy do you think it is to stop a revolution Prince." Her voice didn't have the typical cockiness it was usually laced with when she talked to Mako. "You think I can just walk into a bar and someone is gonna give me all their information?"

"Well it's better you go out and try to do something! Instead you are spending you're time bringing a murderer into my home! And Tahno the Snake at that! That mean is a coward, a creep, disgusting and vile-"

"And a hell of a good spymaster." Korra cut him off and Mako's eyes went wide. "If it wasn't for my sudden job to attack the Vahdah embassy, he would STILL be the spymaster for that country. You think, in a war like this where information is so valuable that I would pass off an ally like that! Yes he may be disgustin', I give ye that Prince, but I'll put up with his perversion and wandering hands if it means the job gets done." Her words caused Mako to go silent before her stuttered for a retort.

"Do you have no self respect! No wish to do things the honorable way?" Mako asked, staring at the girl with an incredible expression on his face. "You would resort to using his lowely tatics?"

"Do you not?" She asked and Mako's conviction started to waver, "Last I checked Republic had a spymaster of its own? Do you think that just because ye do not see the deeds he does that ye are suddenly excused from it? Ye have a lot to learn about the world Prince Mako." She said the last part with a bitter laugh, but the next few words took her by surprise.

"Then teach me Merc." He said and Korra looked at him as if he was daft.

"Ye hear ya self speak Prince? You hate my ways, barely can stand for me to sit at ye table and now ye want me to be ya teacher?" She said and crossed her arms, her metal armor clanking against each other.

"Don't think I'll have an ounce of respect for you after the matter, and don't make the mistake that I'll come to understand and like you after this. You mercenaries are still the scum on this earth, but I suppose since I'll be fighting shit like you when I'm King I should know how you think." Mako said and Korra's had a playful smile cross her face.

"So that's how it'll be eh Prince? Very well, I accept your offer. If ye let my spymaster stay..." She said and Mako quickly nodded his head. "Fine then, but if I take ye out on the field with me I suggest you put away the cape and the gold. Ye be like a target with them on..." And with that Korra Maston headed back into the castle to finish her meal.

Only the crown prince remained as he looked at Naga the gentle mare nuzzling her nose against him in a hope for treats. It reminded him about what his old horsemaster used to tell him and Bolin with they started to learn how to ride. A gentle ride breeds a gentle horse. The fact that this mare here could stay so calm spoke characters about the rider but that was something that he couldn't picture the Avatar being. As he called for a stable boy to bring the horse an apple he found his thoughts wavering back towards the mercenaries eyes, and how full of emotion they where.

"Get ahold of yourself Mako..." He said letting out a sigh, as he looked up at the sky only to see a storm approaching. "You decided that you would go for the Lady Asami. She is a sweet enough girl, and not a brute. Plus she doesn't have a scar on her face..." He said as he walked back into the castle only to be stopped by Iroh approaching him.

"Good day your highness, you seem to be in a pleasant mood!" Iroh said and Mako raised his eyebrows in suprise.

"I do?"

Iroh nodded his head, "Indeed like you just had a pleasant conversation? Did you perhaps meet up with the Lady Asami?" He asked and Mako frowned, knowing well that the only person he had talked today was that brute Korra. Once Iroh noticed the change in his expression he quickly diverted the subject, "It looks like a storm is coming Prince. The guards want to close the castle gates for protection."

"Protection? From what the water?" He asked and Iroh laughed at his nativity.

"Not that, Korra had it done. She said, that while she was out the night before she had learned something about the equalist tactics, and that they tend to use storms to hide their movements. She said with the distraction of the storm they might attempt to lay siege to the castle or set up an assassination ploy. All in all I'm surprised that she is quite an excellent strategist-" Iroh stopped his rambling when he saw that he was talking to no one and let out an chuckle. "That lad..." He said as he continued down the hallway to finish the security preperations.

When Mako had made his way back to Korra's chambers he was surprised to find that all of the Avatar's companions where gathered. Korra looked up from a map surprised, and Howl stopped preparing provisions as Asami finished packing a sack. The mercenary just let out an aggravated sigh as she looked at the prince;

"Honestly. Knocking. Super simple stuff." She said as she turned her attention back to the map and Mako looked around as everyone returned to their duties.

"What is going on in here?" He asked and Korra sighed as she folded the map up and tucked into into her breastplate.

"The Equalist will be on the move tonight, so we are going to do some investigation out in town. Might not be back for a few days, or whenever the storms blows through." She replied and found another saddle bag that needed to be packed.

"The storm? But our seer only said it should last the night..." Mako muttered and Tenzin smiled gently at the younger man.

"Howl has always had spot on predictions when it comes to the weather. He said that it should last a few days, so we take his word on it..." The monk said as Mako puffed his cheeks out.

"I'm coming to." He said and Howl sighed and replied for Korra.

The typically silent man only glared at him, "This isn't some field trip. We don't need ye holding us back." He said and turned to help Korra finish packing her things.

"I won't hold you back. I promise and besides the merc already said that I could come out with her..." The prince argued and Korra raised a hand so that their where no more protest.

"Tenzin why don't you go visit your family. We can handle this..." She told the monk and he looked at her with a second of doubt before agreeing. "Prince here will take your place..."

"If you think that is the best course of action..." He said and nodded his head, slinging his sack over his shoulder. "Be careful and remember."

Korra had a childish look on her face as she swatted Tenzin's hand away and pouted, "I know, I know be the leaf..." She said and sighed turning to Mako and approaching the taller man. She casually lifted a finger and pulled the gold crown off his head and twirled it around her finger. "I already told ye, that ye can't be dressed like that if ye plan on going out with us..."

Mako frowned, reaching to retrieve the crown from her. "I know that, I'll borrow an outfit from a guardsman..." he said letting out a sigh of relief once he held the iron crown between his hands. Korra had a smile on her face as she slapped his shoulder.

"Don't be expecting us to treat ya like a prince either!" Howl added obviously bothered by what he thought was a closeness between the mercenary and the prince.

Mako showed a rare, honest smile, "I can handle myself..." He said with confidence and Korra smiled a wolfish grin as she looked into the Crown Prince's amber eyes and told him.

"Well then, I'd hurry up, cause we be leaving in an hour...M.A.K.O."

[[I'm sorry I'm really trying to make up for my lack of updates on my days off! I highly appreciate reviews and all that good stuff! Please continue to show your support! - Senshi-no-Shinjou]]


	9. Chapter 9

The regal and ever so eloquent Prince Mako found himself slightly out of his element as he sat at a back corner table in the most infamous bar in Republic. There where men here whose faces he had seen numerous times on wanted papers, and others who looked like they haven't bathed in their lifetime. As fights and brawls broke out in sporadic patterns across the bar, the prince could only look on in horror.

But it was not so much at his surroundings but at the mercenary woman sitting across from him, who was comfortable, relaxed, and on her third ale. As she slammed the mug onto the table she let out a satisfied sigh, whipping the beer's froth from her mouth. Yelling for the scantily clad bar maid to come bring her another one, the strange group the prince found himself accompany laughed and joked.

As she happily accepted her fourth mug, Mako couldn't hold his tongue any longer. In a commanding tone he glared at the group frowning, "Aren't we supposed to be stopping an attack! How can you be so relaxed!" He yelled, looking at even Asami who was happily sipping on her own beer. The two girls exchanged looks with each other, as Korra lips formed a tip frown.

"Oy Prince, ye need to get that stick out of ya arse, honestly, relax, we know what we be doing..." Korra said as she stared to sip on her drink again. Mako's face had taken a red color, his hands tightening into a fist.

"Drinking on the job though! Seriously, how are we supposed to stop-" He didn't finish his sentence when he felt a sharp blade poke at his thigh. Sucking in a deep breath, he traced the blade to the owner of its hand, only to see Howl glaring at him with his steel colored eyes.

"What your tongue Mako, and have a sip..." Korra said smiling as she shoved the mug into Mako's face. The prince frowned, turning his head away from the drink, but with the knife at his leg insisting that he take a sip he gave in begrudgingly. As he took a sip his eyes went wide, and he looked at the confident, knowing smile on Korra's face.

"It's so water downed, I can barely taste anything..." He muttered, and Korra happily took the mug back, placing her lips exactly on the space that his where. A sly smirk crossed his face as he leaned his hand on his head, trying to hide just how impressed he was with the merc's planning.

"Korra..." Asami said motioning with her head to a man who sitting by himself in the corner. The group tried to casually look his way, examining his appearance and how he insisted on hiding his face. Slowly the Avatar nudged the snake of an assassin next to her.

"Tahno you investigate..." She said in a casual tone, while she herself strolled up to the scared bard who was standing in the corner. The prince's eyes followed the woman carefully, as she exchanged a few words, a couple of smiles, and then placed something in the nervous bard's hands. With a nod of his head, he picked up the lute by his side, and started to sing as loud as he could over the noisy bar.

"Leaves from the vine

Falling so slow

Like fragile tiny shells

Drifting in the foam

Little soldier boy

Come marching home

Brave soldier boy

Comes marching home"

It was a tale that caused the noise to die down just a bit, and people to turn their attention as the bard changed the mood of the bar to one that was more somber. The Avatar returned back to her table, a small smile on her face as she sat down, her eyes closed as if she was appreciating the music. The prince was confused, listening to the melody of a song he never heard, but he couldn't fight the smile that spread across his face as he looked up the mercenaries peaceful face.

Though this change in the prince's expression didn't go unnoticed, and as the night drew to an end, they retired to their rooms on the second floor of the bar. Asami went into a room she planned on sharing with her deer friend, while the men would retire to another. Yet Korra told them that she would go to sleep later, and that she had some business she needed to investigate and discuss with Tahno.

"I don't trust him Korra..." Asami said in a low voice before her friend left. "He's called Tahno the Snake for a reason..." She warned but her friend laughed it off, telling her that she worried to much.

"If you keep this up Asami you are gonna turn your pretty hair all gray!" She laughed, and waved her friend off as she followed the spymaster down the stairs and back into the bar.

Mako's lips formed a tight line as he sighed, "She is a fool...she just sat there and didn't do anything the whole time, and now she is relying on a man that just a few nights ago tried to kill her..." Asami sighed, agreeing whole heartily with his sentiments.

"Korra knows what she is doing, we are just going to have to believe in that..." The beauty said as she gave the Prince a shy smile. Mako's cheeks turned slightly pink, and he returned her smile with one of his own. Howl stood their in the doorway to the room, watching the whole exchange with disapproving eyes.

When Asami entered her own room, and Mako was retiring to his Howl looked up at the Prince and offered him some of his rare words, "Don't mess with Korra..." He warned. The Prince's eyebrows just rose in confusion as he laughed.

"What are you talking about Merc, I don't have any intention of dealing with that killer outside of quelling this rebellion..." Mako insisted, but the old drunk just looked at him, as he gripped the knife in his hand.

"If you hurt her...I'll kill you...Prince or not..." He said, coldly and Mako looked up at him his eyes wide. Soon the surprise turned to amusement as he crossed his arms and looked at the slightly older man. It was then that the Prince decided that Howl was truly plain. Aside from the occasional scare on his face, there was nothing truly extraordinary about him, and the way he remained silent only reinforced his boring appearance.

"Let me guess..." The crown prince mused as he looked at Howl's eyes in the dimly lit room, "You are in love with Korra..." When he didn't receive a reply for the usually silent Howl he only took it as an affirmation. "Well I suppose she is a woman despite all that armor and all those scars. You should just hurry up and make her a 'real' woman if you know what I mean-"

He didn't finish his sentence when Howl grabbed Mako's collar, looking at him with eyes that held a shattering expression. As the dark haired prince stared into the eyes, he couldn't help but feel the weight of the emotion that was behind them. It was paralyzing and he prepared himself for some sort of retaliation on Howl's path.

Yet after a few moments of silence, Korra's companion slowly let go of him and headed towards the blankets that where on the floor. Without stripping down, and keeping his weapons on his body, he laid down, closing his eyes. The prince just watched in silence, smoothing out the part of clothing that Howl had growled, and he grunted.

"Damn what's so great about that stupid merc anyway that's causing everyone to get all heated up..." He muttered to himself and slipped off towards the bed. It was uncomfortable and packed with straw, quite the contrast to the feather pillows and bedding , but that wasn't the reason he couldn't fall asleep. As he tried to go to sleep his eyes drifted towards the mysterious man sleeping on the floor next to him and he started to wonder.

Just how can you love someone so much till it hurts that bad.

-The Next Morning-

Korra and Tahno where sitting at the bar, eating a cheap breakfast with dark circles under their eyes, and bruises and busted lips. Asami let out a cry as she hurried to her friends side, pulling out a hankerchef as she started to dab away some of the dried blood. Sighing she hit Korra hard on the head;

"Gods, just what did you two get into last night!" She cried and Tahno let out an angry growl, muttering under his breath.

Korra sighed, "We found some equalist that where preparing to move a shipment, so we thought we where gonna trail them. They must have realized we where following them because we ended up in an ambush..." she explained and Asami pouted growling as she punched her hand into her other one.

Tahno snorted, "Damn it, they must know that we are here looking for them...they must have a hell of spymaster working for them..." He muttered, and Korra nodded her head, shoving the food in her mouth and eating some dry toast. Soon Mako started to head down, dark circles under his eyes and the mercenary huffed.

"Oh looks like the princess has finally decided to join us..." Korra scoffed, but Mako was to tired to return any of her insults. "You look worse than we do..."

The prince sighed as he sat down at the bar, reaching for a glass of water. " ." He said half hearted and Korra exchanged looks with Asami.

"Hey Mako, you okay? If this is to much for you we can always bring you back to the castle..." Korra said with a slightly mocking smile, but the prince just glared at him, repeating his order. "Alright, well now that we are all...where is Howl?" She asked frowning.

Mako shrugged, "He wasn't in the room when I woke up..."

Sighing Korra got up, "Asami you guys go gather the horses I'm going to go find Howl..." She said and quickly hurried out of the bar to go find her friend. Mako just groaned and rubbed his temples as Tahno let out a similar response.

"Jeez...He's a groan man, why does she need to chase after him like that..." Tahno said angrily and Asami punched him in the side, causing the snake to groan.

"Howl is one of the most precious people to Korra, she would die for him, and he the same for her..." She said and Mako raised an eyebrow at the declaration and gauged Asami's expression. She had a sad, forlorn look on her face as she looked at the door, and she was gripping the side of her arm tightly.

"Is there...something between those two?" Mako asked, trying to sound nonchalant and hide his curiosity.

"I don't think so...but they are very close...Korra is the only person with whom Howl will have long conversations with...and Korra defends him like he was family...but then again she does the same with me..." Asami laughed sadly at the last part, and Mako sighed, not understanding.

"What's so wrong with that...I have many men who would give their lives to protect the kingdom and the crown..." Mako said, and Asami looked at him, a certain amount of heat in her eyes.

"I don't want Korra to die...she could live a normal life...perhaps with Howl...settle down...get married...have kids...she could have all of that..." Asami said and her voice started to crack. Tahno and Mako exchanged looks with each other, and then the snake let out another scoff.

"She wants to live...everyone is afraid of death..." He replied, a lesson he had learned from years of working as a spymaster. The amount of people who had begged him for their lives before he would kill them was enough proof for him to convince him that everyone was cowards when it came to death.

Mako also agreed, knowing full well that the men he sentenced to death always begged out for mercy before the hangman's noose would tighten itself. But Asami shook her head, disagreeing as she headed towards the door.

"No not Korra..." She said sighing, "She's afraid of living."


	10. Chapter 10

"AH WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS WEATHER!"

"WON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DUMB BITCH! IT'S 5 AM!"

"Oh is to early for the princess!"

"Shut up you ugly ass mercenary! Someone ought to teach your some manners!"

"You fucking fuck-fuck fucker! I'll beat yer arse into the ground and-"

" .ENOUGH."

Asami had grabbed both the legendary mercenary and crown prince by the ear, pinching them tightly in an attempt to start their argument. Just as Howl predicted, the storm had definitely lasted more than one day; and on the second day, Crown Prince Mako, and The Avatar Korra Maston couldn't tolerate each other for a single second more. The two young adults just glared at each other, Asami sighing like a mother who was separating children.

Letting out a sigh, she looked at the two other companions, but Tahno looked disgusted by the whole incident and Howl seemed disinterested. Knowing that they where never got make any progress in their mission if these two where at each other's throats constantly, Asami resorted to desperate measures.

"That's it. You two are going out together on todays reconnaissance mission. Alone..." She said sternly, and Korra nearly spit out the rice porridge she was eating.

"Have ye gone daft Asami! I'd kill myself if I have to spend all day with the princess!" She whined, and Mako let out a snort through his nose.

"You're gonna kill yourself. I want to gouge my eyes out every time I look at you you damned merc!" The prince retorted and before the Avatar could come up with a retort, Asami slammed her fist onto the table.

Giving them both a menacing glare, she made sure to make it clear this this wasn't up for discussion. "You two need to learn to at least tolerate each other, or we have no hope in catching Amon and stopping the rebellion..." She lectured, and Korra slumped into her chair like a child. Looking up at Mako who was obviously just as unhappy with the idea she resigned her self to the fact.

"Asami is right. We have to at least be able to be in each other's presence Princess-" Asami glared at Korra and the mercenary cleared her throat, "I mean um Prince Mako. Truce?"

The crown prince looked hesitantly at the avatar's extended hand, before taking it with a sigh. If it was for the sake of his country, he figured that he could put up with this insufferable girl. Howl had finally looked up from his drink, and voiced his objection to the idea, "At least allow me to accompany Korra."

Asami shook her head, "No way, the Prince and Korra hear need some time alone to get to know each other. Ain't that right?" The way she said the last part was terrifying and Korra nodded her head quickly.

"Don't ye worry ye self about me Howl, I can take care of me self and protect the prince!" She placed a gentle hand on Howl's head, and gave a soft smile that cause Tahno and Mako's eyebrows to lift.

As the snake finished his food, he smirked looking at Korra, "To think that the Killer of the Embassy could show such a kind expression. Like a girl in love." At the mention of love Korra's cheeks turned bright red, as she started to stutter. It was an interesting development for Mako as he observed her desperately trying to clear up the situation, like a young maiden would.

As she placed her hand on the cheek, and batted her eyes lashes shyly the prince frowned; "Gross." He said standing up and heading to the door. Korra's expression quickly reverted back to it's usual one, as she grumbled following the prince out into the pouring rain. Mako tried to cover his head from the rain, but Korra just resigned herself to the fact that she was going to get soaked.

"Okay all mighty powerful Avatar, where exactly are we supposed to be going to find this secret rebellion movement?" He asked sarcastically and Korra glared at him from the corner of her eye.

"We are heading to the docks, if my sources are correct then Amon should be moving in a shipmates of swords and weapons that we can intercept." She said and Mako frowned as he tried to point out the obvious fact that they would be waiting for them. "So?"

The prince's eyebrows furrowed together as he flicked Korra's forehead, "SO? We're gonna be walking into a trap! That's just dumb! It'll cause more casualties and just get us killed! Think of something else!" He yelled, and Korra frowned.

"If they get that shipment, a lot more deaths will happen." It was one of the times when Mako was surprised by the mercenary's seriousness. The two stared at each other, Mako into her blue eyes, and Korra in his amber ones. After a while she let out a sigh and gave a cocky grin to the prince. "Come on prince, your father has confidence in me? Why don't you?"

The prince opened his mouth to give her a response, but was stunned when he couldn't think of one. His blunt dislike for mercenaries was what gave him his initial prejudice towards Korra as a person, but even he couldn't deny she was powerful. He desperately tried to think of a reason, but the only thing he could focus on was Korra's smile as it spread across her face.

He expected her to rub it in, but instead she turned on her heel heading towards the docks. She yelled over her shoulder for him to hurry up, and the Prince scrambled after the mercenary, before the image of her back could get any further from him.

-/-

"Amon Sir!" A soldier reported as he came to attention in a dimly lit room, and threw his hands up in a salute, "I've just returned from my duty and have come to make a report!" the soldier who spoke was dressed in the castle guard uniform and the masked figure looked up from the map in front of him. As the guard started to list off a series of names he gave a description of the activities happening with in the palace.

"And the Avatar?" The Revolutionist asked and the soldier shook his head.

"Still has not returned sir." With that the masked leader dismissed the soldier, who slapped his fist on his shoulder, and then left. All that remained in the small room was Amon and a few of his trusted generals, all wearing mask and hiding their faces from each other.

As they looked at the map and continued to make plans of attacks, one of the other masked man finally asked, "Amon what are we going to do about the Avatar? If we can possibly gather enough money we might be able to buy her from the palace. She would be a strong asset to have!"

Amon shook his head, "Mercenary's are unreliable and change sides with which ever side the war is going. The palace made the mistake of hiring someone like that to fight their war for them..." The guard nodded his head, but not before asking then what did he plan to do about about the Avatar. "Simple...Kill her."

/The Docks\\\

Korra couldn't control the heat that was rising in her cheeks as she tried to adjust herself in the small crate the prince and herself hid herself in. Due to the size of both their armors it made the already cramped space even tighter, with there faces nearly touching. Trying to control her heartbeat she attempted to silently adjust her self when Mako whispered in her ear.

"Quite down, their gonna hear us!" He hissed, and Korra pouted, her lips brushing against his skin.

"Shut up, your breath smells..." She whispered back and Mako turned red and scowled. He would have come back with a quick retort but the cramped space and female who was straddling him caused his mind to be slightly foggy. "Damn it how did we get in this mess?"

It was a dumb question because both Korra and Mako knew exactly how they got into this mess. It was simple enough that they had gotten spotted by the Equalist when they where dumping the weapons over the pier into the water, and had run into the back of the store trying to hide themselves. Now they where stuck in a bread crate, waiting for the coast to be clear from Amon's men looking for them.

Mako scrunched his nose up as he looked up at Korra, who looked completely and utterly bored. He thought this might be as good a time as ever to bring up the question that was weighing heavy on his mind all day; "Hey merc, what's going on between you and the weird silent guy?"

"Silent guy? You mean Howl?" She asked and Mako nodded his head. At the confirmation of his name, Korra's cheeks turned red but couldn't be seen in the darkness of the crate. "He's like an older brother to me. The only one who understands what I've been through..."At this confession the Prince found himself intrigued, and he continued to poke and prod into her past. Korra just crinkled her nose at him, and she adjusted herself so that he chin rested on his shoulder. "Haven't you ever heard of the expression curiosity killed the cat?"

"Aye but satisfaction brought it back." He said simply and Korra sighed shaking her head.

"Ye won't be interested in hearing me story Prince, it ain't exactly the happiest of tales...though I suppose ye wouldn't understand ya know, being a King's son and all-"

"The king is not my father." Mako said shortly and Korra nearly yelled out in surprise. This reaction brought a smile to his face, but it was bitter and almost sad. "Do ye not read up on your employers Avatar Korra?"

Korra sighed, "I would if I could read, Asami usually handles the letters..." Mako expressed his shock at her lack of ability, and Korra turned red once more. "Come on it's common in rural parts, but that's not the point, what's this about the King not being ya dad, he calls you guys his sons and you call him father!"

Mako nodded his head, "He is our uncle, and he raised us since we could walk. My mother and father where originally the rulers of Republic, along with Avatar Aang when he was still alive. They where poisoned one night at dinner, and since we where too young to take the thrown my uncle, my father's brother did." He spoke at the tale with a slight sadness in his voice and for a second Korra thought the prince might cry.

"Ever find out who did it?" She asked and the Prince shook his head, "What about Bolin, he couldn't of been that old when it happened..."

Mako bit his lip, and his hands instinctively found their way around Korra's waist. The two felt immediately more comfortable at the warmth and closeness of their bodies instead of feeling awkward and squished. "No Bolin wasn't even old enough to speak when it happened. But when he was, he would always ask when Mom and Dad where coming home. I just told him one day, we'd go visit them..."

As the mood in the crate took a turn for the silence Korra found herself smiling. "You are actually a good brother aren't ye Prince..." Mako laughed slightly, wondering what she meant by that, "My interaction with royalty hasn't always been a favorable one...hell people really..."

"Well, I told you my story, now you Merc?" The prince demanded and Korra smiled as she shook her head. "What that's hardly fair..."

"That's the first lesson that I've learned in life..." She said her arms tightening their grip on Mako's body, "Life isn't fair..." Just as the prince was going to ask her what she meant, the cover from the crate was lifted, filling their small dark room with light as a voice simple stated;

"Found you."


	11. Update

An Update

You are all probably wondering where I've disappeared to.

In an early post I mention that I'm in the military, and with the recent tension between the US and North Korea, and being forward deployed to Japan I'm in the hot spot.

Our ships are being deployed and I'm working double time to maintain combat readiness for my nation's war ship. Unfortunately war is something that calls some of us away.

I'll try to come home, safe and sound, but until then thank you for your patience.


End file.
